Keeper of the Flame
by Dinia Steel
Summary: Sequel to Parapsychology 101 - Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost? Bella's mind is burned out and she is catatonic; Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

Keeper of the Flame

Parapsychology 101 Sequel

Chapter 1

**Summary:** Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost? Bella's mind is burned out and she is catatonic; Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four? Only time will tell...

**Warning:** "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

**Disclaimer****:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Special Note:** My thanks also to Katalina because she assigned me the task of writing an out take for the last story I finished, which was Parapsychology 101, for SU4K, I would have never resurrected this story line for a sequel. It still amazes me that people enjoy reading what I write.

~o0o~

"I'm the keeper of the flame

My torch of love lights his name

Ask no pity about my shame

I'm the keeper of the flame"

Chapter 1

Edward walked the quarter mile from his cabin to the mailbox. When he got there he discovered not only his monthly magazines were there, but also a very official letter from Washington State Justice Department.

He opened it on his way back to the cabin. The first paragraph had him stopping in his tracks. The gist of the letter stated that since Edward was Dr. Isabella Swan's contact person, he was being informed that she was being transferred to a state facility that would house her at a lesser cost to the taxpayer.

Edward walked back into the cabin, sat down and thought for a while. Finally, he picked up his cell phone and scrolled through his contact list. Finding the number he was looking for, Edward made the call.

"Alice, hey, it's Edward."

~o0o~

"Mr. Cullen, I understand that you and Dr. Swan were very close at one time. Are you sure you want to see her? She's . . . she's not what or who she used to be." Dr. Banner was trying to talk Edward out of seeing her.

"I understand Dr. Banner. I was present when Dr. Swan had her episode, and yes, we were quite close." Edward dropped his eyes to his hands that he was wringing. "I'm in love with her, Dr. Banner. I _need_ to see her."

Holding his hands up in surrender, Dr. Banner nodded and stood up. "In that case, Mr. Cullen, will you please follow me?" Dr. Banner motioned for Edward to lead the way out the door. In the hallway, Dr. Banner went over Bella's chart and explained to Edward what course of action the hospital had taken since she'd been there. They went down two floors and through a couple of double doors and into an area that was not only locked, but double locked. They also had to pass through a full pat down for weapons before Edward and Dr. Banner were allowed into the ward Isabella Swan was in.

They found Bella in the common room. She was just sitting in a chair by one of the many windows staring outside. She didn't acknowledge Dr. Banner or Edward when they walked up to her. She just continued to stare out the window.

Edward turned to Dr. Banner. "Would you please leave me alone with her Dr. Banner?"

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. You may stay as long as you like. When you're done just go to the door and the guards will let you out," Dr. Banner sighed. "Edward, I'm sure you must be feeling that if she sees you or hears your voice, she'll snap out of it. She won't. She's had a complete psychotic break and coming back from that severe a break is not likely."

Edward looked at Dr. Banner and smiled a little, then nodded. He turned away from Dr. Banner and reached for a chair. He hauled it over next to where Bella was, and sat down.

To anyone who was watching, it looked as if Edward was just sitting there staring at Bella, but in truth he was trying to get into her mind.

_Bella, it's Edward. Can you hear me_? Bella didn't even blink an eye. _Bella, please hear me. I miss you. Please come back to me. I . . . I love you, Bella. I'm so sorry Baby, please hear me._

Edward stayed beside Bella for almost two hours. Dr. Banner finally came back when he realized that Edward hadn't signed out yet.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

Edward looked up and sighed. "I want her moved into a facility closer to me. What can I do? How can I do it?"

Dr. Banner shook his head. "I don't think it'll be possible, Mr. Cullen, but I'll look into it. It shouldn't take too long to find out. Do you want to wait here?" Edward was still looking at Bella and only nodded to Dr. Banner.

An hour and a half later, Dr. Banner came back to the day room, shaking his head. "Edward, who do you know, or maybe I should say, who are you?"

Edward looked up at Dr. Banner. "You know who I am..."

"You knew that you'd get permission to have her moved closer to you, didn't you?"

"Why would you say that, Dr. Banner?"

"Because you have the permission to move her. In fact, you've been given guardianship for Dr. Isabella Swan. You knew of course that she doesn't have any family or anyone period. That's why she's been a ward of the state. How did you do it?"

"Simple. It's a matter of economics, Dr. Banner. She's costing the state and I offered to pay for her care. She's not committed any crimes so there is no reason not to let me have guardianship since I have the means to take care of her." Edward stood and took Bella by the elbow, helping her to rise from the chair. "Can I take her with me tonight?"

An hour later, Edward and Bella left the psychiatric unit.

~o0o~

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.

A/N: The title Keeper of the Flame was suggested by a song by Nina Simone. If you haven't heard it, you should go to YouTube and listen to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeper of the Flame

(Sequel for Parapsychology 101)

Chapter 2

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost? Bella's mind is burned out and she's catatonic; Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four? Only time will tell...

"M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

~o0o~

Previously: ..._It's a matter of economics Dr. Banner. She's costing the State and I offered to pay for her care. She's not committed any crimes so there's no reason not to let me have guardianship since I have the means to take care of her." _

_Edward stood and took Bella by the elbow, helping her to rise from her chair. "Can I take her with me tonight?"_

_An hour later Edward and Bella left the psychiatric unit._

~o0o~

Edward found a wheel chair. He helped Bella sit down, so he could wheel her into the facility that had agreed to house Bella for the time being. Edward's plan was to find a large enough house so that Bella could stay with him. That way he could work with her for as long as, and whenever he wanted to. He would need to find a nurse that would live with them to help take care of Bella.

The facility's manager met them at the door and ushered Edward into the office to finish signing paperwork and making the deposit for Bella's care. He didn't like the place; it smelled of urine and vomit. He wouldn't let Bella stay here any longer than absolutely necessary.

Two weeks later, Edward found a house and a nurse, and moved them all into it. It was a very nice place; not too close to town, but still close enough to not have to travel hours to get supplies.

Lauren Mallory, the nurse, was nice. She was very efficient and asked no questions. She liked the idea of only having to deal with Bella on a limited basis and wouldn't have less cared if Edward had evil things envisioned for Bella, so long as she didn't see or hear any of it. The thoughts she had disgusted Edward.

Bella had lost a great deal of weight she could ill afford to lose. Edward's first priority was to find some way to make her want to eat. He still had that "connection" with Bella. He could faintly feel her mind and the chaotic jumble that it was now. He felt very strongly that he'd be able to help her sort through it and save herself, and with her, himself too. He was the reason her mind was in such an awful state...

No! He couldn't think that way.

He was just the focal point through which the Seven worked. He didn't understand how he knew that, but he did. Sometime in the near future, he'd have to see what he could find on the Council of Seven.

Bella had brought it all down upon herself and in turn, the twins. At least the twins weren't catatonic or worse, dead. From what he'd been able to find out before he left the University, they were just normal hell raising teenagers now. No special abilities. They would be happier for their loss.

Try as he might, Edward could only remember one thing about that night in Germany. He wasn't even sure now how Alice, Jasper and himself got to Germany or why they'd even gone. The fragment he did recall was talking to someone who was a member of the Council of Seven and being given permission to be a "Light Bearer." None of it meant anything to him now, but it had at the time. Whenever he tried to remember, he would get an awful headache that forced him to stop thinking about it.

What had happened to Bella happened before that trip to Germany, in the lecture hall on campus, _that_ he could remember like it was yesterday...

_Alice, Jasper and Edward walked into the lecture hall and sit in the back row. They knew that this was the day that Bella planned on showing off the Volturi twins to an__agent for some company that deals in espionage, and that Bella stood to make a very large commission if the demonstration with the twins went well. The plan was for the twins to either burn out or outright kill Alice and or Jasper._

_Edward had been practicing using his mind as a shield and had been very successful with it. What he needed to do was to be able to shield both Alice and Jasper from the twins' combined mental attacks, while Bella was planning to open the way for the twins to get into Alice and Jasper's minds._

_Since Edward had formed a strong rapport with Bella, he'd learned what a shield was and how to use it. It wasn't something that he'd gone looking for, but it'd been there in the open. Bella had been so arrogant about her abilities, that she really didn't shield herself from Edward in the beginning. That was how he knew so much about the planned demonstration._

_When Jane and Alec realized that Alice and Jasper had come into the lecture hall, they didn't wait for Bella to give them the go ahead__and that's when it all turned to hell. They tried to burn out Alice and Jasper and maybe even damage their brains so much that they'd die. Edward was able to shield them and the attack rebounded back to the source. Since Bella was in rapport at that time with the twins, the rebound hit her first and the hardest - then the twins got hit. It was powerful enough to burn out their psi abilities, but left their minds intact._

_That had been an awful day._

_Bella, however, was a different story. Her mind had been completely burned out. She was catatonic and had been taken to a psychiatric hospital for treatment. There was no amount of drugs that would have been able to restore her mind._

_She had been quite insane before and if she'd survived the rebound she would have been pushed over the edge. She would have gone on to create more horror and pain. It had been necessary to stop her and the twins._

Edward put his head in his hands and sobbed.

God!

Would he ever be able to forget that day? That look on her face when she'd realized what was happening the split second before the rebound hit her full on?

Now, he was going to try and rebuild what he could of it. He loved her so much, even though she'd been so evil. He couldn't understand why he'd loved her that way right from the beginning. He had loved her then, and he loved her now.

He would work with Bella every day and try to rebuild the pathway that the blast of energy had burned out. Maybe he could rebuild it better. He had to. He wanted a life with Bella. He would never love anyone else.

Edward looked at Bella sitting at his small kitchen table; she was looking at nothing.

He sat in the chair across from her and stared into her unseeing eyes. "Bella, can you hear me? Blink your eyes if you can hear me. Please, Bella. I love you... please hear me." The last was a sob in his mind.

Edward's cell phone chimed, pulling his attention away from Bella. He looked at the caller ID, Alice Brandon-Whitlock.

"Alice, what's up?"

"Edward, I know you have your hands full with Bella right now, but I really need your help with someone else and right away."

"Well, sure Alice, if I can. Who is it and why do you need my help with them?"

"Do you still have your fax machine, or would you rather I email mail you the docs?"

"Yes, I still have my fax. You have that number, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm sending you the information as soon as we disconnect. Please call me back after you've read the file and give me your answer. It's kind of a priority, Edward. A young boy's life is at stake." Alice didn't even give Edward time to say goodbye before she hung up.

The fax machine chimed then and the papers began to collect in the tray. When it finished, Edward pulled out the stack and started reading.

Forty-five minutes later, Edward called Alice back.

"Why me Alice?"

"Because I saw what will happen if you don't at least try to help. And Edward, it HAS to be you!"

~o0o~

**Special Note:** My thanks also to Katalina because she assigned me the task of writing an out take for the last story I had finished at that time, which was Parapsychology 101, to be published for the compilation SU4K 2013, or I would have never resurrected this story line for a sequel. It still amazes me that people enjoy reading what I write.

A/N1: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.

A/N2: The title Keeper of the Flame was suggested by a song by Nina Simone. If you haven't heard it, you should go to YouTube and listen to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Keep of the Flame

Sequel for Parapsychology 101

Chapter 3

Summary: Keeper of the Flame (Parapsychology 101 Sequel ) Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule, but at what cost? Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four? Only time will tell...

Warning: "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Keeper of the Flame

Chapter 3

~o0o~

Previously:_ "Why me Alice?"_

"_Because I saw what will happen if you don't at least try to help. And Edward, it HAS to be you!"_

~o0o~

To humor Alice, I said I would make the necessary appointment with the care facility in Seattle, and then I set about doing some research so I wouldn't be totally uneducated on the problem.

My Google search found the following on the subject:

"_Autism is a complex neurological disorder that affects the way a person thinks, behaves, communicates and interacts with others. Autism is a spectrum disorder. This means it affects some children mildly and affects other children much more. You may have heard these terms used to refer to autism: autistic disorder, Asperger syndrome or pervasive developmental disorder–not otherwise specified (PDD-NOS)."_

~o0o~

"Hello Edward." Of course Alice knows it me calling.

"Alice, come on... you need to give me some idea why I need to see this boy who has autism." I almost beg her. I'm so at sea as to why this is even necessary.

"Alright Edward, I'll tell you what I've been able to gather, and trust me, it hasn't been easy. I see it only from your side because I can't see this boy's future at all. He's totally closed off and only into himself," Alice begins to explain, and the more I hear, the more I understand.

"So what you're telling me, in effect, is that this boy and Bella have a great deal in common mentally speaking?" I ask Alice.

"Yes, basically that's it. If you can help him, you'll be able to help Bella and vice versa." Alice replies simply. "I see you reaching the boy and Bella in that order. I have no idea how you reach them, only that he's first. I can't tell you if you ever get either one of them communicating with others, only that they do with you."

"Wow. You sure know how to drop a bomb on someone. It's not fair that so much rests upon me like this," I almost whine.

Alice barks a laugh. "Oh, really Edward! You caused the virtual mind wipe of three people by deflection, so you should be able to reach minds by direction."

"Will you tell me who the boy is and how functional is he?" I ask Alice.

"According to all the indicators, he's low functioning, but he's psychic, Edward. If you can get him to sense you, you'll be part of the way there."

"I really don't want to do this, Alice. I'm so out of my comfort zone. What about his parents?"

"They don't enter into it, Edward." They dumped him on the State and haven't even been to see him in years." Alice has me beginning to really feel sorry for the boy.

"Who do I need to contact to even be in the same room with him?" I'm whining again, and I know it.

"Well, we're lucky there since I know his case worker and have already discussed the experiment that you've wanted to try with people like Tyler Crowley. She just happens to be a fan of yours and has read the two books you've published," Alice beams at me through the phone.

"What would you have done if I'd refused to do this, Alice?"

"You wouldn't have. I saw you doing it," Her smile is huge and she is glowing. "Edward, you can do this. You will do this. It may take some time, but it happens. I've seen it." Alice's voice begins to rise in volume.

Sighing, I raise my hands in surrender. It's all I can do once Alice starts in with that attitude. "When do I meet the caseworker? What's her name?"

Grinning from ear to ear Alice bubbles. "Jessica Stanley. She said she's even written you a couple of fan letters."

"I didn't get many, but I don't remember her name. Anyway, when and where am I to meet this Ms. Stanley?"

"Next week in Seattle. Jasper and I'll meet you at your hotel the night before so we can have dinner and catch up. That should give you time to make arrangements for someone to be with Bella."

"I have a live in nurse that sees to Bella's every need. That's the only way I could get approval for the living arrangement, and the other reason why I had to buy a larger house." I explain to Alice exasperated that I need to.

~o0o~

I hear a squeal that can only belong to one human on the planet. The next thing I know I'm being accosted by a pixie!

"Alice, Baby. Let go of Edward," I hear Jasper laugh at the expression on my face and that of his now wife.

Jasper gives me the one armed man-hug, which I return with two arms as I'm actually very glad to see him. I hold him out and look into his eyes. Then I look down at the huge brown ones looking up at me. "Alice, what have you done to this man?! He looks happy!"

Alice punches me on the shoulder, and then hugs me again. This time I hug her back, smiling the entire time.

~o0o~

I'm staying at the Heathman and I have arranged to have a private room for our dinner date since we're going to be discussing very private matters. I've already told the wait staff to knock before they come inside. The staff gives me a "knowing" look, which I don't even bother to refute as they'll find out soon enough there's not going to be any hanky-panky going on in there tonight.

Once we're seated, and the beverages are ordered, Alice brings out two file folders, one much thicker than the other. I open the narrower one first and see a picture of a curly haired, blue eyed blond staring out at me. I read what Ms. Jessica Stanley's education is and how long she's been Tyler Crowley's case worker.

I put that one down and pick up the thicker file, which is of course Tyler's.

What it all boils down to is that Tyler is 15 years old and has spent the majority of his life in one hospital or another. His parents never come to see him, nor do any other members of his family listed in his file. It's understandable. He's not easy to be around. It seems he makes everyone around him uncomfortable. It's this more than anything that causes Ms. Stanley to feel that Tyler has some psychic functions. Jessica is fearful that when Tyler reaches his 18th birthday they will lock him up in a mental ward and not continue to give him the attention that he requires. Ms. Stanley intimates that perhaps if a psychic stronger than Tyler was to come into contact with him, that perhaps Tyler could be reached.

I continue to read until I hear a knock on the door. Closing the file, I call for them to enter.

The waiter takes our order and leaves.

I sit there probing into that spot in my subconscious that I've learned to work with over my lifetime. "Ok, Alice. I'll do it. Oh yeah, you already knew that didn't you? So when is my appointment with Ms. Stanley, exactly?"

~o0o~

**A/N1:** My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness. My thanks also to Rebecca Turley without her help I'd never gotten it written in the beginning.

**A/N2: **The song "Keeper of the Flame", as sung by Simone, is not the inspiration for this story line, but it fits in 2 different ways, which I hope will become apparent as the story progresses. I want to make it clear that I know a little bit about which I write as to what you are able to believe, that's up to you. Just remember that things are stranger in reality than we will ever believe. If along the way, you have questions, just ask and I will answer to the best of my abilities. All I write is as I have come to understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Keep of the Flame

Sequel for Parapsychology 101

Chapter 4

Summary: Keeper of the Flame (Parapsychology 101 Sequel ) Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost? Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains, and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four? Only time will tell...

**Warning**: "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~o0o~

Chapter 4

Previously:

_I sit there probing into that spot in my subconscious that I've learned to work with over my lifetime. "Ok, Alice. I'll do it. Oh yeah, you already knew that didn't you? So when is my appointment with Ms. Stanley, exactly?"_

~o0o~

Edward was sitting in front of his fireplace, holding a bottle of Yuengling Amber Lager and just staring into the fire. It seemed that images were appearing and then fading only to reappear once more only slightly different.

He remembered reading somewhere, that if you burned cedar that you'd be able to read the past and future in its flames. He'd ordered a load of cedar firewood, along with oak and some pine just for quiet times to contemplate 'things.' Earlier, before he sat down, he tossed some sandalwood incense and juniper branches onto the banked area within the fireplace.

He hadn't realized he was doing it until he was holding his cell phone in his hand and it was buzzing. Without even looking to see who it was, or if he recognized the number, he'd pushed the answer button.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, this is Jessica Stanley. I believe that Alice Brandon talked to you about one of my clients, Tyler Crowley."

"Yes she did, Ms. Stanley. When would it be convenient for me to come see Tyler and yourself?"

"This is so exciting, Mr. Cullen. I've read all the books you've written and also papers you've published. It seems there's only one other individual that has the same experiences that you've had and I can't find anything else on... Dr. Isabella Swan." Jessica's voice had risen in volume and pitch as she spoke. By the time she's finished her sentence, Edward was holding his phone away from his ear.

"Yes, I know who Dr. Swan is. She. . .she's not well currently." The mention of Bella's name brought a sharp sting to Edward's chest. He had to change the subject quickly. "I'd like to set an appointment to meet with you and Tyler as soon as possible, Ms. Stanley. I have other commitments and I really need to get started with Tyler to see if I'll be able to reach him."

"I just knew you'd be able to help Tyler Mr. Cullen!" Jessica enthused.

"Whoa! Please, Ms. Stanley, I didn't say I'd be able to help Tyler. That I won't know until I meet with him. It may take months to make any kind of progress." If at all Edward thought.

They set up a time for the next coming Monday. They'd meet at her office since she needed to be present to make sure that Tyler wasn't being taken advantage of. Edward worried that Ms. Stanley's mind would cause a great deal of noise and slow the process down.

After they hung up, Edward had an idea. He called Alice to see if she might be able to join him and Ms. Stanley. That way, Alice could distract the enthusiastic Ms. Stanley. He'd take his video camera and feed lines so the entire session Edward would have with Tyler would be recorded and could be observed without Ms. Stanley actually having to be in the same room at the same time.

~o0o~

Edward got to Seattle in plenty of time, found a parking place not too far away and made his way to the building that Ms. Stanley's office was in. Waiting for him on the steps was Alice.

He'd already explained to her what he wanted to do and why. Alice understood perfectly. She thought Jessica Stanley was annoying and didn't really care for her, but under the circumstances, it was necessary for them to have to deal with her.

Right on time, Alice and Edward walked into Jessica's office and presented themselves to the receptionist.

The door to the receptionist area flew open and a woman a little taller than Alice came flying out all bubbly, pumping Edward's arm and hugging Alice. Alice just rolled her eyes so that only Edward could see.

Edward explained to Ms. Stanley what he proposed to do with the recording equipment he brought with him. She thought it was a brilliant idea and helped him set everything up. She and Alice could go get coffee and the receptionist would have the monitor that she could check what was going on within Ms. Stanley's office.

Once everything was set up, Jessica and Alice left Tyler and Edward to themselves.

Edward sat a chair in front of Tyler and began the rhythmic breathing and relaxing exercises.

Slowly and carefully, Edward opened his mind to Tyler. At first there was just a buzzing noise. Edward probed a little deeper. The buzzing got louder and louder until Edward felt as if he'd have to stop. Suddenly it got very quiet and then Edward was overwhelmed by several different voices all talking at the same time.

It took Edward a while to realize it, but the voice was just one voice saying everything at the same time.

Very slowly and painstakingly Edward managed to separate the different thoughts of that one voice. With a great deal of effort, Edward asked permission to speak with Tyler.

What happened next was something Edward had never ever heard of before. An extremely authoritative voice that Edward had heard before, but had forgotten, spoke to him. "_Ah! Light Bearer. Again, you seek our Presence. Welcome!"_

"Brother in Light! Glad is my heart to once again be in Thy Presence." Edward spoke the opening password.

_Enter, my Brother in Light! What is it Thy seeks?_

"I seek to be able to communicate with the young man seated before me. It is possible?"

_Are you aware that this young man is in fact a Keeper of the Flame as are Thee?_

"I did not realize until just this moment. He appears to be locked within himself, Brother in Light. Is it possible that I should not be seeking an audience with him? Is he better locked within himself? Is there strong Karma at work here?" Edward asked.

_Yes, my Brother, there is strong Karma at work here. I will tell you this only because we know that you only seek to help and to serve. In one of his last sojourns on the material plane, the one you know as Tyler was not as careful with his words as he should have been. However, if he chooses to end his silence and know his debt is paid then, he will respond to you. It is his choice and his choice alone. This penance was his choice. The Keepers all agree that it could be time for him to end it, but again, it's his choice. I shall withdraw now and allow you to contact his mind. Good luck to you, my Brother in Light – Fellow Keeper._

The atmosphere changed.

Edward looked again into Tyler's brown eyes.

_Tyler. _Pause_. I am Edward Cullen. _Pause_. I'm speaking to your mind._ There was a slight glimmer from Tyler.

_I am a telepath Tyler._ Edward paused once more to allow what he was saying to be absorbed and understood. _I've been informed by the Brotherhood, that your time has been served and that if you wish to, you may resume with your own voice._

Edward watched closely and listened to Tyler's mind.

There was a slight shift of weight and movement of Tyler's head.

"_Art Thou a Brother in Light?"_

Edward knew this voice was Tyler's.

_Yes, I am. I seek to know in order to serve – just as you._ Edward's response was clear and concise.

The darkness left Tyler's eyes, and a light that had been missing before appeared. Tyler closed his eyes and opened them once more. The Brother in Light was there, but in the background. Before Edward, was Tyler the teen aged boy.

"Hello. Where's my mama?"

~o0o~

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience...My wonderful and inspiring Friend, Rebecca Turley for without her support this sequel would never have been written. My thanks also to Katrina because without her assigning me the task of writing an out take for SU4K of using the last story finished, I would have never resurrected this story line for a sequel. It still amazes me that people enjoy reading what I write. Last but far from least, my Beta JoanOfArt and my pre-reader NanStew. Thank you both so much for your efforts.

A/N: The song "Keeper of the Flame", as sung by Simone, was not the inspiration for this story line, but it fits in 2 different ways, which I hope will become apparent as the story progresses. I want to make it clear that I know a little bit about which I write as to what you are able to believe, that's up to you. Just remember that things are stranger in reality than we will ever believe. If along the way, you have questions, just ask and I will answer to the best of my abilities. All I write is as I have come to understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Keeper of the Flame

Chapter 5

**Summary**: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost? Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four? Only time will tell...

**Warning**: "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~o0o~

Keeper of the Flame

Chapter 5

"I'm the keeper of the flame

My torch of love lights his name

Ask no pity about my shame

I'm the keeper of the flame"

Sung by Nina Simone written by Dylan

~o0o~

Previously:

"_Are you aware that this young man is in fact a Keeper of the Flame as are Thee?"_

~o0o~

"Just who are the Keepers of the Flame, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Where did you hear that name Alice?" I asked.

"I was looking into your future, and I saw you talking to someone about them."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, that's a complex question," I answered honestly.

"Is there any way you can answer without it being complex?"

"No, I'm afraid not," I answer with a smirk.

Sighing, only as Alice can sigh, she replied. "Alright then, I'm all ears. Explain, because I think it's important that I know and understand so I'll know if something I see is relevant or not."

"I understand Alice. I really do, but this is a subject that's not that easily explained...okay, let see if I can start somewhere so the 'who' thing will make sense to you. You should sit down Alice. This will take a while."

"Have you heard the saying, 'as above, so below'?" I give her a chance to comment. Alice chooses to just nod her head.

"There is a hierarchy that maintains an unbroken line of perfect understanding of all the Esoteric Truths that have been since the beginning of time. I'm not just talking Earth time here either. There are Earth Truths, Solar Truths, and Cosmic Truths. We humans can, with training, in line with our inborn abilities, tap into those Truths. However, it's much easier for mortals on the earth plane to 'reach up' and contact the Individualities that have evolved to higher planes of consciousness who are focused upon the Earth Plane.

These Individual Consciousnesses are legion in number and they all are there for different purposes. Some are called gods, angels, teachers, etc.

The ones we are interested in are called Keepers of the Flame.

Now, a little understanding of what a 'flame' can represent is needed. For example, _Knowledge_: Being able to keep the 'knowledge' going through the consciousness as someone who tends to a fire to keep it going. Back when the priesthood was truly understood, there were individuals whose only job was to tend to the altar fires and the candles or lamps."

The open flame has many esoteric meanings and usages.

Human beings require pictures in the consciousness in order to be able to access their subconscious. We don't think in words. We think in pictures. That's what psychism is really, picture gathering and putting it into words, and vice versa. For instance, I say 'cow' and you see in your mind the picture of a cow. If you'd never seen a cow, you have no point of reference. Or, if you've seen a cow, but no one called it that, you'd have no point of reference either. This is how we learn foreign languages. This is how we learn language period; through mind pictures.

A Keeper of the Flame is someone who can tap into knowledge and store that knowledge for retrieval at a later date. They are humans who travel a certain path and have learned and practiced what they've learned from that path. These Keepers are willing to share that knowledge with others who want to know so they too can serve Humanity.

The Flame/Fire of Consciousness is that spark that comes from the Creator. Knowledge from lifetime after lifetime, _in service_ to the Divine in every way possible and can be tapped into by these individuals, once they reach a stage in their personal evolution.

These Keepers of the Flame are not necessarily members of any established church or religion, but they are never the less, very spiritual people without working at it.

Someone like Tyler who has evidently spent many, many of his life times in the priesthood is one such individual. He felt the need to serve a penance, for either not speaking up or speaking too much about something. Therefore he's punishing himself for that infraction. That's Karma in action. We don't usually get choose what happens, so Tyler must indeed be a very special individual."

Alice sat there with her mouth open. Then her eyes looked as if she was watching something in the distance. "Oh, yes! Edward... I understand what I was seeing so much better now. It's all about context." Then very excitedly, "Melchizedek and Prometheus make more sense to me now and the reason for their place in mythology. Of course!"

"Alice, what did you see?" Edward is the one with the confused expression on his face this time.

She ignored him and asked, "Edward, do you remember any past lives?"

Edward laughed. "Only when I'm in deep meditation. Then everything is clear to me, but sadly when I come back from it, the memory fades away quickly. You know... like when you're dreaming and wake up."

"Okay, one more question, just how will all this help you get Bella back?" Alice eyes were sad.

Running his hand through his already messy hair, "I wish I knew Alice, because I don't believe that Bella is a Keeper, but I could be wrong. God knows, I've been wrong before."

"Maybe Tyler will be able to help you with Bella. I think I could get what's-her-face to approve you bringing Tyler here for a short stay. That is, if you're up for it?"

"You might be on to something Alice. Let's see if we can get Ms. Stanley to approve it. Tyler has no interested family and only the State of Washington to support him, and that's going to stop when he reaches 18," he sighs. "I just don't want that young lady to think I'm open to any kind of a relationship with her. I think she's going to be a pest Alice. Do you see anything about her?"

"As a matter of fact, you're correct, but somehow it doesn't really happen. Somehow, you or someone introduces her to someone who's more in tune with her," Alice states simply.

~o0o~

Later that night, Edward brought Bella down into his study. He sat her in an overstuffed chair in front of the open fire place and sat down in an identical chair across from her.

For some time, Edward just sat and watched Bella.

_She's so beautiful, but none of her fire is there. That's the part that makes Bella, Bella._

Edward begins to slip into that state of consciousness where everything material slips away.

He's standing in a thick mist unable to see anything around him, but the mist. He remembers something about controlling where and when he is when in this state of consciousness, so he thinks, 'Mist clear' and it does.

Now he can see that he's standing at the edge of a placid lake. There is a full moon hanging above the lake, and its light is reflected upon the water. The lake is so still and the moonlight so bright it looks as though you could walk upon that reflection.

Entranced with the scene, Edward doesn't realize at first that its changed slightly.

Two figures approach him. They are walking on the moonlight's reflection.

He observes them quietly, waiting.

Both figures appear to be female. One is leading the other. Before they get to him, Edward realizes that the one being led is Bella. The one in the lead is someone Edward's not conscious of recognizing.

Both women come to a stop in front of Edward. Bella's small hand is placed within Edwards much larger one. There's hardly any warmth in Bella's hand. Edward looks at the other woman, who's smiling at him.

"Who are you?"

"The Lady of the Lake, Edward."

"What is Isabella doing here?"

"She lives within your mind Edward. Where else should she be?"

"Can she talk with me here?"

"No, I fear not. Her voice has been silenced, but you, who helped silence her, can help her regain it. You love her, correct?"

Edward nods assent.

"Then it is through love that she will regain her voice. Love her Edward. There are many types of love. Only Life is more important and you both have that."

"How do I do this?"

The Lady of the Lake smiles at Edward and takes Bella's hand from Edward, and they again tread on the Moon's reflection.

"How do I do it, Lady? Please tell me." Edward calls after the retreating backs of the two women.

There is a sound of tinkling bells.

Edward opens his eyes, and finds his eyes are met with a pair of chocolate brown ones.

~o0o~

A/N: My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience...My wonderful and inspiring Friend, Rebecca Turley for without her support this sequel would never have been written. My thanks also to Katrina because without her assigning me the task of writing an out take for SU4K of using the last story finished, I would have never resurrected this story line for a sequel. It still amazes me that people enjoy reading what I write. Last but far from least, my Beta JoanOfArt and my pre-reader NanStew. Thank you both so much for your efforts. You make it possible for this to make sense.

Please Note: The song "Keeper of the Flame", as sung by Simone, was not the inspiration for this story line, but it fits in 2 different ways, which I hope will become apparent as the story progresses. I want to make it clear that I know a little bit about which I write as to what you are able to believe, that's up to you. Just remember that things are stranger in reality than we will ever believe. If along the way, you have questions, just ask and I will answer to the best of my abilities. All I write is as I have come to understand.


	6. Chapter 6

Keep of the Flame

Sequel to Parapsychology 101

Chapter 6

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost? Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four? Only time will tell...

Disclaimer

Warning: "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~o0o~

Chapter 6

Previously:

"_...it is through love that she will regain her voice. Love her Edward. There are many types of love. Only life is more important and you both have that."_

~o0o~

That night Edward dreams of warm brown eyes filled with laughter and love, and a pair of dark blue eyes, the color of the Lady of the Lake's. The whole dream is filled with symbolism, all having to do with the numbers three, five and six.

The morning finds Edward not very well rested. He remembers strolling around the Lake with its Lady on his arm. They seemed to be having a very deep conversation, it's impossible to remember now. He was aware when he was losing what the conversation had been about. It was only wisps of memory by the time he was fully awake.

However, he did remember the number three as significant for some reason. Well, this would have to wait. Today would bring the perky and annoying, Ms. Stanley and Tyler Crowley to the house for the weekend.

This was to be a test run to see if maybe Tyler would be comfortable in Edward's home and if he'd get along with the health care personnel that Edward had hired to see to Bella's welfare.

Since Tyler's condition had changed, he'd been more difficult to deal with. Vegetables were easy; humans more difficult. Tyler was now expressing his likes and dislikes. Most times not too gently. Just to be on the safe side, Edward had also hired a rather burly male nurse...just to be on the safe side.

Ms. Stanley had informed Edward, that she was sedating Tyler for the trip. It turned out, however, that the sedation was unnecessary, because it didn't appear to have had any effect on Tyler. He sat stone still and looked out of the car windows as the forest flew past. It had been a rather touchy time trying to put the seat belt on him, but once the car was moving, he was all eyes.

If only Ms. Stanley knew, Tyler was seeing everything. He saw a deer lurking in the shadows and a couple of cougars also. He heard all the birds. He heard and saw it all. He was entranced.

~o0o~

Ms. Stanley pulled up in front of Edward's house at about noon. Felix, the male nurse Edward had hired, was helping Tyler from his seat belts when Edward went out into the driveway to join them.

"Ms. Stanley, so good to see you again. I hope this weekend is productive," Edward greeted her.

"Me too, Edward..." Jessica purred.

_Oh shit, it's going to be that way. Not going to be able to be alone with her...I should lock my bedroom doors too. Crap_.

At that moment, Edward's cell phone buzzed.

"Alice?" Edward answered.

"Of course it's me Edward! Jasper and I will be at your house in about an hour. Think you can keep the barracuda at bay that long?" Alice asked testily.

"Yes, thank you Alice. I'll make sure the other bedroom is ready for you both when you get here." Edward enthused.

To Jessica he announced, "Mr and Mrs Whitlock will be here within the hour."

Jessica looked blankly at Edward. Why was he surprised by the expression? Okay, Edward, be nice...

"Alice and her husband. You know... Alice?"

"Oh! Alice! Of course. I didn't know she was coming too." Jessica looked very disappointed.

"Yes, she and Jasper work with me most of the time," Edward gave her all the explanation he was going to.

Mumbling to herself, Jessica opened the car's trunk and pulled out two bags and threw one to Edward. "Here's Tyler's. You carry it!"

~o0o~

True to her word, Alice and Jasper pulled in front of Edward's house an hour later.

Brusquely, "You're going to owe us big time Edward. I can't stand that woman!" Raising her hand to silence him, "I know you didn't ask me to, but I just couldn't leave you alone out here by yourself with her."

"Alice, I'm not by myself, however, she was rather disappointed that others were coming this weekend as well, so thank you again." Edward pulled Alice into a big bear hug before reaching behind Alice to grasp Jasper's hand in a warm shake.

Edward led the new arrivals into his house. Jasper whistled appreciatively. "Nice digs Edward. I like it better than your condo by the school."

"Let's get you two settled, then. My cook, Karen Newton has been whipping up something special for tonight and I have a rather well stocked wine cellar too." Edward was very happy. It was really nice to have his closest friends come visit him in his new house.

After getting everyone settled in their rooms, Alice, Jessica, Jasper and Edward met downstairs in the great room in front of the fireplace.

Edward was just about to offer everyone a glass of one of his favorite red wines when the doorbell rang.

Edward opened the door to find a young man with blond hair and huge light blue eyes standing there. There was something familiar about him, but Edward couldn't place it at first. Edward just stood there waiting for the young man to state his business, when Edward heard Karen Newton calling out behind him.

"About time you got here Michael!"

"Sorry Mr. Cullen, this is my son, Michael. He was supposed to come here earlier and was supposed to come to the _back door_." The pointed look she gave her son was filled with a mother's ire for instructions not followed.

Then to Edward, "I hope you don't mind, Mr. C. I haven't seen my son in about 6 months as he's living in Seattle now and too busy to come see his ole maw!"

Edward laughed. "No, I don't mind in the least, Mrs. Newton. He's even welcome to join us for dinner, if that's alright with you and of course Michael."

Karen showed her son to the back part of the house that housed the staff while Edward went back into the great room.

Alice had one of her 'smiles' on her face. She leaned toward Edward and spoke quietly. "Another problem solved." She nodded towards Michael, "He's for her..." indicating Ms. Stanley.

Raising his eyebrows, "Really?"

Alice smiled widely and snuggled into herself.

~o0o~

A/N: My undying thanks for re-editing and their endless patience my Beta JoanOfArt and my pre-reader NanStew. Thank you both so much for your efforts. You make it possible for this to make sense.


	7. Chapter 7

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 7

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost? Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four? Only time will tell...

Warning: "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my Beta JoanOfArt and my pre-reader NanStew! Without you this wouldn't have come to pass. My thanks to Rebecca Turley who encouraged me to write this.

~o0o~

Chapter 7

That night Edward dreams again about the Lady of the Lake and his Bella.

Waking in the morning, he drags out the journal he purchased just to record his dreams in. That's one of the first things he was taught when he realized that he had abilities, that when asleep our subconscious talks to us, but in images. The more significant the dream the more archetypal the images will be. Once he's finished writing, he showers and prepares to meet the day's challenges.

Before he even clears the bottom of the stairs, Edward hears Alice and Jasper talking in the kitchen.

"You know very well why we had to be here, Jasper! I saw us here. That's why!"

Jasper knows by now not to argue with Alice when she takes that tone.

"Darlin', I understand that. What I don't understand is the 'why' of the situation," Jasper drawls.

"Because I saw you, me and Edward sitting in front of Bella trying to reach her. For some reason it's going to take the three of us to do it. That's all I know Jasper, so please, just be here for us?" Alice lays her hands on Jasper's shoulders with a pleading expression on her face.

Alice paused, "However, something is changing. I think we're going to have a fourth person joining us, and I feel it's Ms. Stanley," Alice shudders at what she's just expressed.

Jasper bends down and kisses Alice on the cheek. "Sure Sugar, if it means that much to ya'll, I'll be happy to!" As he straightens up, he sees Edward leaning against the door frame leading into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Edward! Coffee?" Jasper reaches for the coffee pot and extends it toward Edward.

"Yes, I need something to stimulate me. I didn't sleep well," beating Alice to the draw.

"Why are you looking so bedraggled Edward; dreams?" Alice questions.

"Yep. The Lady of the Lake again."

"Seriously Edward, you have to explain just who or what this Lady of the Lake is!" Alice huffs.

Smirking, "Alice, can't you ever ask a simple question?" Edward shakes his head.

"I guess not, Edward. Ever since I've known you, nothing has been SIMPLE!" Alice announces with frustration. Edward didn't have to be a mind reader to know that. Alice radiated the emotion.

Edward motioned for the couple to sit down at the kitchen table.

"You both know now how the subconscious works. We have to be relaxed and willing to allow it to come to the forefront of our consciousness. Our subconscious is connected to the higher levels of consciousness that allow us to come into contact with those whose job it is to guide us – but we have the _free will_ to ignore them and do as we damn well please." Edward took a sip from his coffee cup.

"The Lady of the Lake is an expression of our trained subconscious mind. In fact, the Lady of the Lake has many functions. For instance, lakes are filled with water, which is the element for the intuitive and psychic nature of humanity. The oceans and seas of the world are made from water, which suggest to the subconscious interstellar space and the super consciousness of the individuality," Pausing to drain his coffee cup, Edward looks up at Alice and Jasper.

"Don't you two tell me you're lost! Do neither of you remember our trip to Germany with any clarity?" Edward stands and crosses the kitchen and brings the coffee pot back with him.

"No Dude, I don't remember much of anything and it's freaky. I know I went to Germany because I have the credit card slip for the airplane tickets there and back, the deposit slip and a copy of your check reimbursing me for those tickets. That's all I know about that trip. AND neither you nor Alice have been any help in remembering!" Jasper takes the offered coffee pot and pours himself some and belatedly offers some to Alice, which she declines.

"Ok. Before we have breakfast, we need to take a little intellectual trip, or a path working. If the Keepers of the Flame and/or the White Brotherhood will it, you will be allowed to remember. It's been coming back to me a little at a time, and I've pretty much managed to rebuild what happened and it wasn't exactly pretty, but it was necessary. Finish your coffee and go to the bathroom. When you're done come up to my study and we'll give it a go," Edward stood smiling at the couple. He'd come to love them dearly. They were his closest friends now.

~o0o~

Later in Edward's study, he, Alice and Jasper sat in a rough triangle.

"I'll give you both a little time to relax and when I feel you're ready I start the breathing countdown."

Edward explained that there was nothing to be fearful of...that this was a mental exercise and they were doing a path work and only had to stay on the path. Then he gave the final warning of '_remember what happened to Red Riding Hood when she strayed from the path.'_

Ten minutes later the three of them were approaching a deep meditative state of consciousness. Edward's hand moved of its own accord and knocked three measured times on his knee.

"Well, Light Bearer once again, you come to us. What is it you require?" A deep booming voice filled the room. If the trio had been in their normal conscious state it would have startled them.

"We wish to know, in order to serve," Edward replied.

The room was filled first with golden, then diamond bright light.

They found themselves standing on the side of a mountain, in front of an entrance to a cave. Without even hesitating, they entered.

~o0o~


	8. Chapter 8

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 8

**Summary**: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost? Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four? Only time will tell...

"M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Special Note:** This sequel was first published 2/10/13

~o0o~

Chapter 8

Previously:

_The room was filled first with golden, then diamond bright light._

_They found themselves standing on the side of a mountain, in front of an entrance to a cave. Without even hesitating, they entered._

_~o0o~_

Passing through the cave's entrance, it felt as if a very thin fabric slid over their faces.

The cave smelled musty and of earth.

Dripping water was also loud enough to hear.

It was so dark and they couldn't even see their hands in front of their faces. Jasper started to pull the lighter he always carried with him, so they could see where they were walking.

Then, a small flickering flame appeared and approached the trio, followed by the figure of a woman with copper colored hair, dressed in a cream colored flowing robe of sorts. The woman, they realized the closer she got to them, was really a teen aged girl, with a sun kissed complexion. What was visible of the girl's body was well defined - as if she were used to doing heavy manual labor.

Edward noted that he would not want to fight with her. She looked so strong.

Stopping just in front of them, she smiled.

"Thee hast come a long way. May I offer thee refreshment?" The sound of her voice was like that of a warm breeze blowing across a vast warm expanse.

Edward remembered in mythology about the Fairy Kingdoms and the admonition to not eat or drink anything or you'd never be able to get home again.

Edward answered. "We thank you for your offer of refreshment. We have come to refresh our Spirits, not our bodies. Are you to be our guide?"

"Yes, I have that honor for the first part of this journey. My name is Elaine."

Smiling demurely, the young woman nodded. "Follow me." Turning, she started back the way she'd come.

They quickly discovered that they had to walk single file behind Elaine as the passageway was too narrow and the men had to stoop to be able to pass. Alice had no difficulty however. Even Elaine had to bow her head a little.

Edward feared the floor of the passageway would be uneven and that someone would fall and hurt themselves. His fears were not realized however, as the way must had been trodden millions of times in the past because the floor was solid and smooth.

The atmosphere changed subtly and the surface of the passageway sloped down slightly as they followed. They became aware of a soft light ahead and they could now make out the form of their guide.

The tunnel they'd been following opened into a vast cave.

Elaine turned to them, "This is where I leave you. Look to your right. You'll see a stairway that descends to the floor of the cave. Your next guide will be awaiting you there. I shall see you again soon." With that, she turned and re entered the passage they'd just come from. The sound of her feet sounded like the padding of a cat or dog, instead of a human.

~o0o~

Before they began the descent, they walked to the edge of the level they were standing upon. It became very clear they were in some place that could only be called magical. This had to be the kingdom of the Fairy. The ceiling was covered with thousands of pinpoints of light, varying in all colors of the rainbow and a diamond white. All shone as if they were cut gemstones.

The sides of the cave that they could see had intricately carved pillars which were cut directly from the living rock, and spaced at even intervals. Just below the verge of the cave's top and just above the pillars were other shapes that at the moment were not clearly defined. The cave was so large that it appeared to have an atmosphere complete with a mist that ebbed, flowed and coiled around itself. But what caused them to gasp, was a perfectly shaped and realistic appearing full moon suspended above them. The light from it was reflected upon what appeared to be water below. It reminded Edward of the scene he'd seen when The Lady of the Lake had brought Isabella with her on the Moon Light Bridge.

The light from the moon and its reflected light was bright enough that the trio could see another set of stairs that led to the bottom of the cave. About every fifth step, a torch flared within the sconces in the wall.

As they descended, they could see there was a small white boat coming across the water with only one passenger standing upon the prow. It was a young woman dressed in flowing dark blue garments. Her hair was corn silk yellow and flowed freely down her back, spilling on to her shoulders and down her breasts.

The three friends walked to the shore line towards the awaiting boat and young woman.

"Hail, Light Carriers!" She greeted them. "I am called Morgan, and I am your guide for the next and last leg of your journey within the Cave of the Moon."

"Where are we going and who are we going to see, Morgan?" Edward asked.

"Why, the Mother, Edward. You have questions. She has answers," Morgan answered. "Please join me in my craft and I'll carry you to the Veil. The last part of your journey, you'll be on your own."

There was no more conversation within the boat until it scraped on the island that seemed to just appear before them.

Morgan gestured they should leave the boat. "You see the low building before you?"

Edward nodded and stepped out. He offered his hand to Alice who followed him and Jasper last. When Edward turned around to speak to Morgan, both she and the boat were gone.

"Well, I guess we _are_ on our own," Edward mumbled, heading toward the only structure they could see on the island.

When they reached the structure, they discovered stairs leading down again.

At the base of the stairs was a large wooden door that was bound with steel, copper and iron.

Edward put his hand upon the door and pushed.

It opened slowly.

They stepped through and found themselves in a chamber that was about 20 feet square.

At the back wall was a raised platform with three steps leading up. Standing on this platform was another woman with her back to them.

When she turned, Edward had been expecting to see the same woman that had been with Bella before.

This woman was different.

She was tall, dressed all in black flowing robes that Edward had a hard time finding edges for. The material seemed to move on its own as if it was alive. The colors also seemed to be changing subtly, but always mutes, never anything bright or colorful.

Dark and sober, would have been how Edward would describe them if asked.

The woman's hair, which Edward realized he was unable to define a color of, was long almost reaching to the floor. It too seemed to possess a life of its own. Her waist was bound with a wide woven silver belt. A jewel hung on a silver chain between her breasts and her eyes were silver, then golden. A narrow band of metal circled the crown of her head. It shimmered and appeared to move as the garment did.

She held her hand up to prevent anyone from saying anything.

She turned her back on them and opened her arms straight out from her sides and then raised them slowly up above her head, her hands meeting. Slowly, she brought her arms down again to her side. Then turned to face them once more.

The room shifted slightly and Edward became aware that a high backed chair had appeared behind the lady - no, the Mother, as Morgan had called her.

"Sit ye down, please," The Mother spoke.

"But, where...?" Alice asked.

"Why, in the chair behind you, my Daughter," The Mother replied matter-of-factly.

Edward didn't even look. He just felt a chair behind his knees, and sat.

Alice gasped and sat down as well.

Jasper just went with it as he always did.

The Mother held Edward's eyes and spoke. "You come to me today to be told how to bring your love back to you," It was not a question, but a statement of fact and required no answer. "I must show you things first, and you'll know what to do after that."

The curtain behind the Mother that had held a picture of the vastness of space, shifted to show a picture. The trio took in their collective breaths at the scene that was forming before them.

~o0o~

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.

**Special Note** **of thanks: **to "Katalina" because she assigned me the task of writing an out take for the last story I finished, which was Parapsychology 101, for SU4K 2013, I would have never resurrected this story line for a sequel. It still amazes me that people enjoy reading what I write. Also, if it weren't for Rebecca Turley, I would not have had the courage to write this.


	9. Chapter 9

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 9

**Summary:** (Sequel to Parapsychology 101) Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost? Bella's mind is burned out and she is catatonic; Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four? Only time will tell...

**Warning:** "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

**Disclaimer****:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Special Note:** My thanks also to Katalina because she assigned me the task of writing an out take for the last story I finished, which was Parapsychology 101, for SU4K 2013, I would have never resurrected this story line for a sequel. It still amazes me that people enjoy reading what I write.

~o0o~

Chapter 9

Previously:

_The Mother held Edward's eyes and spoke. "You come to me today to be told how to bring your love back to you." It was not a question, but a statement of fact and required no answer. "I must show you things first, and you'll know what to do after that."_

_The curtain behind the Mother that had held a picture of the vastness of space, shifted to show a picture. The trio took in their collective breaths at the scene that was forming before them._

~o0o~

The scene resolved itself into a bright a view of an island, or series of islands that formed an atoll with a smaller island in the center. It was obviously a volcanic peak. Upon this peak there were buildings constructed.

The scene shifted.

The view was of a paved court yard of white and black marble material. Skirting the courtyard were doorways that were covered by porches that would shield the elements. It reminded Edward of drawings he'd seen of the inside of a Roman Villa.

In the center of the courtyard were benches and low tables. Sitting on the benches were men and women of seemingly various ages. They all were garbed in white, blue, yellow, orange and black fabrics. The trio knew, but didn't know how they knew, that the colors designated what school each individual belonged to.

The word title _priest_ came unbidden. They were all members of some priesthood.

Among those individuals within the courtyard were six about the same age, who were all dressed in the same colors. Instantly Edward, Alice and Jasper knew who those six were. Three were themselves. The other three were Isabella, Tyler and Jessica.

The scene shifted again and smoke was billowing from the previously dormant volcano that the temple was built upon. Edward was begging Bella to come away, to leave the island and travel far away from the danger of its eruptions.

"Why should I leave? I'm safe here!" The young woman who was to become Isabella Swan argued.

"The volcano is about to blow and everything will be destroyed. What you and your friends have set into motion cannot be stopped," the young man that was Edward explained.

"That's utter nonsense. The Dark Priest promised us that we would all be safe. The volcano is just clearing her throat, that's all!"

"Everyone who remains here will die. The island is going to explode and it will sink into the ocean; all those lives will be on you and your new friends. Please come with me and save yourself!"

Beg as he did, Bella would not listen.

Later the next day, at about sunset, when Edward, Alice, Jasper, Tyler and Jessica were aboard a sailing ship whose sails varied in colors from red to blue, there was a huge explosion on the horizon. The result of that explosion was a giant tidal wave that threatened to swamp their sailing craft.

A week later, they spied land and were once again on solid ground.

~o0o~

The scene shifted again and again. Each time it did so, Isabella was at the center of some dark scheme that would cause an extreme loss of life, or a shift in the balance of power between the forces of good and the forces of evil.

Isabella had always wanted to do everything the easy way, which inevitably led her to darker paths and caused hurt and pain to the innocent.

The Creator loved creations so much that they were allowed to do whatever they wished and always suffer consequences equal to the good or wrong they'd committed.

Edward slumped in his chair and hid his face within his hands. "Is there no hope then, Mother of All?"

The woman who was called the Mother looked dispassionately down at Edward. "There is always hope, child."

The pain on Edward's face was evident. His feelings for Bella were almost more than he could stand. "How do I help her?"

"She must want your help, my son."

"How do I reach her?" Edward's eyes were beseeching.

"Only through love can she be reached," There were no emotional traces in these words. "Are there any other questions you'd like to ask me?"

Edward's head snapped up. "Yes, the other two we saw before. They were the ones we now call Jessica and Tyler?"

It was hard to believe that the Jessica they knew currently could have been with them, but then Isabella had been one of them too.

"Yes, Jessica was a member of your school of learning, as was the one you today call Tyler."

Edward thought for a moment. "Will they be of help in getting through to Bella?"

"Yes."

"How?" Edward simply asked.

"Through love," was the only answer that the Mother gave and she would give no further explanation.

"May I ask a question?" Alice gazed at the Mother.

"Yes child, you too are a Light Carrier, as is your mate there beside you."

"Were Jessica and Tyler mated?" Alice asked.

"No, but you must understand that being members of the same priesthood makes stronger bonds than any blood relationship or emotional attraction."

"Oh, good," Alice drawled sarcastically. "What does that mean?"

"No, they were not mated," was all she answered. Alice knew she'd not get any more from that question.

"So, Jessica has no emotional connection to Tyler, other than his priesthood oath you mentioned?"

"That is correct."

"Alright, one last question then. Can you explain why being in the same priesthood is a stronger bond than being mated?" Alice cocked her head to one side, watching the Mother.

The Mother smiled. Her first emotional reaction noted.

"When individuals are mated, they have only formed bonds on the physical, emotional and mental planes of existence. When oaths are taken and initiations performed into a priesthood, another layer is added to a relationship. That new higher layer is a connection to the Individuality and thus the Soul, then in turn to the master of that priesthood's Ray. Each new initiation adds stronger bonds. These bonds are recognized on intuitive levels."

Alice shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Expressionless again, "You will."

The Mother began to fade away and finally there was only a wisp of mist where she'd stood only moments before. The curtain that hung behind her however seemed to come alive. What was there was a living, moving force of nature. The background was the colors of interstellar space, with stars and planets whirling within their own relationships with each other.

In that moment of witnessing these relationships, it was so obvious that everything was tied together.

~o0o~

The trio found themselves once again at the shoreline of the Inner Sea. The boat which had brought them to this island had returned with Morgan standing at its helm. She motioned them to join her once more and no sooner had they joined her, then they were back where they had started from.

Leaving the boat, Edward noticed a huge feline head looking down upon them from the platform they had descended from to the Inner Sea. He turned to call Alice's attention to what he was seeing, only to find that Morgan and the boat had once again vanished.

Edward looked back up, to find Elaine looking back at him. Shaking his head to clear it, he, Alice and Jasper climbed the stairs to join their guide at the top and followed her once more into the tunnel leading to the mouth of the cave.

Once at the cave's mouth, Edward asked Elaine, if there was a large feline in the cave with her. Elaine smiled and morphed into a large tawny lioness, then swiftly back into the young woman.

Alice cringed into Jasper, but Edward shook his head smiling. "Thee are the Guardian at the entrance." Not a question, but statement of fact.

Elaine smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Elaine. May I ask thee a question?"

Once more Elaine nodded.

"In all the mythologies I remember, a dog is the guardian to the Temple." Edward again stated a fact.

Again, Elaine nodded. "It depends upon the Temple, Edward."

The air around Elaine shimmered and Elaine's form changed into a form that was one of the oldest known guardians. That of a Lion headed woman dressed in red.

Edward then realized Fire and Sekhmet were ancient Fire Goddesses.

Knowledge.

Flame.

Yes, it did make sense.

~o0o~

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.

A/N2: If you haven't heard Keeper of the Flame sung by Nina Simone, you should go to YouTube and listen to it. Even though it's a different type of "flame" that Ms. Simone is singing about, it still works as the music for this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 10

**Summary:** (Sequel to Parapsychology 101) Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost? Bella's mind is burned out and she is catatonic; Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four? Only time will tell...

**Warning:** "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

**Disclaimer****:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Special Note:** My thanks also to Katalina because she assigned me the task of writing an out take for the last story I finished, which was Parapsychology 101, for SU4K 2013, I would have never resurrected this story line for a sequel. It still amazes me that people enjoy reading what I write.

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.

A/N: The title Keeper of the Flame was suggested by a song by Nina Simone. If you haven't heard it, you should go to YouTube and listen to it.

~o0o~

Chapter 10

Previously:

"_In all the mythologies I remember, a dog is the guardian to the Temple," Edward again stated a fact._

_Again, Elaine nodded. "It depends upon the Temple Edward."_

_The air around Elaine shimmered and Elaine's form changed into a form that was one of the oldest known guardians. That of a Lion headed woman dressed in red._

_Edward then realized Fire, and Sekhmet was an ancient Fire Goddess._

_Knowledge._

_Flame._

_Yes, it did make sense._

~o0o~

Mist was once again around the feet of the trio, but thinning quickly.

Edward lifted his head and his eyes met those of both Alice and Jasper.

They stood and stretched out kinked muscles and stiff backs. They'd been in the same seated position for over an hour.

"We need to eat something and have a nap. Later tonight, I want to have a chat with Ms. Stanley. We'd better make sure that Mike is nowhere around. I have a feeling there will be a 'hook up' between the two of them," Edward smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Don't forget, we're going to have Tyler to deal with as well Edward," Alice reminded.

"I'm not concerned about Tyler's involvement, but Ms. Stanley's..." Edward didn't finish his sentence since he knew the other two would understand.

Both Alice and Jasper nodded, as they stood up. The three of them wandered into the kitchen to make themselves breakfast. Anything that would replace the calories they'd expended during their journey. Also, they instinctively knew it would close down their psychic functions and ground them once more to the physical plane.

Edward heard a sound behind him as he was standing by the breakfast bar. He turned his head over his shoulder and was surprised to see Tyler standing in the doorway.

Edward turned completely around and motioned for Tyler to join him by taking the stool next to him, pulling it out and patting the seat.

Slowly Tyler walked into the room and sat down.

Hurriedly, Alice brought over a piece of toast that she was going to eat and placed it in front of Tyler.

Without acknowledging either Alice or Jasper, Tyler began to eat the offered toast.

A look of disgust washed over Alice's face for Tyler's dirty hands. When he finished, Alice offered him another piece. Tyler didn't even look, he just stared into space.

Shaking his head slightly, Edward spoke. "Tyler, did you want to talk to me?" There was no response.

Edward called out to Tyler's nurse. "Felix, you need to come reclaim your patient."

Moments later, a flustered nurse appeared. He gently took Tyler by the arm and steered him back to his room.

"What was that about?" Alice huffed.

Smiling, "You mean you didn't see that coming?" Jasper asked.

"Don't be silly, Jasper. Of course I didn't see that coming! If I had, I would have been prepared for it with additional toast!"

"Okay you two, I think Tyler was just making contact with all three of us in the only way he can for now," Edward summarized.

"Alright. I can _see_ that now, Edward. What are we going to do tonight? Do we work with Tyler first or both he and Bella at the same time?"

"Which do you _see_ Alice?" Edward asked.

"Tyler tonight and then Bella soon after. Either tonight or tomorrow sometime...it's actually up to Tyler."

Alice shuddered. "And, we need to include Ms. Stanley too. I'm not looking forward to that. She's so shallow!"

"Who's shallow?" The voice from the doorway startled them; it was Ms. Stanley.

Alice cleared her throat, "I was just talking about this woman I have to work with and don't want to and they," indicating the men, "wanted to know why I didn't like working with her."

_Good Save_. Edward thought.

"Come sit down and have some breakfast with us," Edward offered. "There are some things we need to discuss with you about Tyler, yourself and Bella." Edward prepared himself for having to go into more detail than he really wanted to.

Jessica hopped onto the stool next to Edward and scooted closer to him than he was comfortable with.

"To begin with, Ms. Stanley, you appear to want to be more than just friendly with me. It must stop. I am not interested in you for anything more than as a colleague," Edward looked squarely into Jessica's face. He could see hurt building in her eyes as what he said was sinking in. "I'm not trying to hurt you by saying this."

"I was and am still very much in love with Bella. The purpose of this weekend is to see if between Alice, Jasper, Tyler, myself and you, we can reach her." Edward continued.

Jessica's facial expression changed from one of hurt to one of surprise. "Why Tyler, and why me?"

"I was told that by reaching Tyler, I'd be able to reach Bella. Since you're responsible for Tyler, you must be present and you will be of a great help also since you believe in psychic forces," Edward explained further.

Jessica nodded, "Yes, I remember you telling me that you need to get through to Tyler and that by doing so would help you with someone else, but I didn't remember you saying it was Bella."

Alice then answered. "It's always been about Bella, Jessica. Edward was in love with her before he even met her at school."

"How romantic," Jessica sighed.

Alice physically rolled her eyes. Edward mentally rolled his. Jasper just looked away from the breakfast bar and tried not to laugh.

_Oh, tonight is going to be fun. Yeah, right_. Edward thought to himself as he rose to clear their breakfast dishes.

~o0o~


	11. Chapter 11

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 11

**Summary:** Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost? Bella's mind is burned out and she is catatonic; Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four? Only time will tell...

**Warning:** "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

**Disclaimer****:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~o0o~

Chapter 11

_Previously:_

_Alice then answered. "It's always been about Bella, Jessica. Edward was in love with her before he even met her at school."_

"_How romantic," Jessica sighed._

_Alice physically rolled her eyes. Edward mentally rolled his. Jasper just looked away from the breakfast bar and tried not to laugh._

_Oh, tonight is going to be fun. Yeah, right. Edward thought to himself as he stood up to clear their breakfast dishes._

~o0o~

Before the group broke up after breakfast, to go about whatever they wished to do for the day, they agreed to meet back in the library at 8:00 pm sharp. That would give them time to digest their early dinner and relax some before the meditation session.

Alice, Edward and Jasper knew they'd have to carry — figuratively speaking — Jessica. Even though she'd been a member of their original working group, she'd long ago started down a different path and had not done any serious internal work in many life times. However, her connection was still there and she was a necessary member of the current work, which was to bring both Bella and Tyler back fully onto the physical plane.

~o0o~

Edward disappeared into his office after asking Lauren to bring Bella into his office. He sat behind his desk, contemplating his next attempt to reach Bella by himself. There was a knock on his office door and Edward called for whoever it was to come in, thinking it would be Bella and the nurse.

"Edward? I'm sorry to bother you, but I have some questions that need answering before tonight, okay?" Jessica stuck her head in and waited for Edward to acknowledge it was her.

Jerking his head up in surprise, since he was not expecting her, Edward nodded for her to come in and indicated one of several overstuffed chairs that were situated in front of the fireplace. He got up and went to one facing the chair that Jessica chose.

"You have concerns Jessica?" Edward asked.

"Ehm . . . yes I do. I don't understand what's happening Edward. I'm so confused. Ever since I got here with Tyler, it's like there's some kind of electrical force zinging around," Jessica's voice sounded shaky.

Edward knew exactly what she was talking about, but he wanted to make sure she was explaining the same feeling he'd had since they'd all been assembled.

"Well, it's like when you're wearing polyester and by walking around you build a static charge that zaps you when you touch something metal," Jessica expression was perplexed, "but the discharge never happens. It just seems to be hanging in the air."

"Actually, that's a pretty good description, Jessica." Edward smiled.

"I'll try to explain it to you as simply as I can." Edward began. "Are you aware that all living things have an electrical charge contained within and around them?"

"You mean like the sun's corona?"

"Very good, Jessica. Exactly like that," Edward smiled. Maybe this will be easier than I'd originally thought. "One more question for you, Jessica. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"I think so," Jessica's voice was a little hesitant. "I can't see being able to get everything under control in a single lifetime before going to Heaven."

"Exactly," Edward smiled. "What keeps the majority of humans from 'heaven' would be a process called Karma..." He hurried on, "Karma is the result of emotions and emotional relationships, like those of families and lovers."

"Yeah, I can see that. I know what the term karma means. I just have never heard it spoken of in that way before," Jessica said.

"Well, many, many lives ago, you, Tyler, Bella, Alice, Jasper and I were members of a sort of family and that connection is still strong today because of the nature of that connection." Edward watched to see if Jessica would understand what he was saying.

"What kind of connection would that be, Edward?"

Was there a light starting to shine within Jessica's eyes?

"The connection we had was of a spiritual nature. Those types of connections are far stronger than others. The one I have with Bella was that, plus we were desperately in love, but we were never able to enjoy being in love because of other obligations," Edward explained. "Those obligations are none of your business, Jessica. Just suffice it to say, I have a double connection to Bella that I can't ignore."

Jessica looked down into her hands, then into the fire burning in the fireplace they were sitting in front of before looking back at Edward. "Ok. I get it, I think," She paused again. "Just what are we going to do tonight then?"

"We," Edward indicated the two of them and the others. "Will be going on what's known as a path working that entails us to all visualize the same settings and to concentrate upon the words of that path working."

"You'll be leading us?" Jessica asked quietly.

"Yes." Edward's answer was firm. "Will you trust me to not lead you astray?"

Again, Jessica looked into the fire, thinking. "You know I do. I'm not sure why, but I do," With that Jessica got up and left the room.

Edward continued to sit in the easy chair looking into the fire. Tonight they'd concentrate on Tyler. After he came back, then they'd all concentrate on Bella. It was too much to hope that it'd all be accomplished tonight. Edward had no such expectations. He smiled to himself, _but I can dream_.

~o0o~

A/N1: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.

A/N2: The title Keeper of the Flame was suggested by a song by Nina Simone. If you haven't heard it, you should go to YouTube and listen to it.


End file.
